


Games

by sekiharatae



Series: Behind Closed Doors [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-14
Updated: 2009-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex games of the sort that may make you wonder what's really going on here.  (You might want to read this one twice.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I wrote a fic I described as "...disturbing, angsty, _I'm a bit freaked this came from my brain_ ". With a description like that, of course I decided to revisit it. Tweaked with feedback from a wonderful friend on LJ, so it's not freaking me out anymore.  
>  **Warning:** This is... raunchy. The word choices here are far more visceral and blunt than I usually choose.

He'd been for a walk, just clearing his head. Sometimes the noise of Barret and the others was too much, and he would need to get away to reorder his thoughts. Returning somewhere around two in the morning, he'd been just outside the inn, hand on the doorknob, when he felt the fog come over his senses.

Someone had cast _sleepel_ on him.

When he woke he was blindfolded, arms pulled through the metal rails of a chair and bound behind his back. His ankles were bound to the chair legs, and the chair itself was bolted firmly to the floor.

His shirt was missing and his pants unfastened, but whoever had taken him had left him his boots, gloves, and bracers – minus the materia, as he learned when an attempt to cast a quick fire spell had no effect.

Shaking the last of the drowsiness away, he allowed the anger he felt to surge. Whoever had done this, and whatever they thought they were playing at, they would be sorry. He was not about to be anyone's plaything or hostage. Straightening in his chair he held his head upright, and listened, certain he would not have been left alone.

 _There._

Someone was fidgeting a few paces to his right.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" He ground out the words, voice fierce and steady.

Whoever it was jumped, giving him some small measure of satisfaction. A satisfaction that turned to surprise when a petite, curvy form suddenly straddled his thighs, wrapping slender arms around his neck and pressing full breasts against his chest.

 _Well._

That answered what they wanted and immediately ruled out half the population as the culprit.

She brushed his mouth with hers and he jerked his head away. "No thank you. I don't kiss people I don't know, and certainly not on the first _blind_ date." His tone was scathingly sarcastic, yet her response was only a faint giggle.

Leather-gloved palms framed his face, tried to turn his lips back to hers. He resisted, cords in his neck straining, but she had the better leverage. She held him still for her kiss, a firm open-mouthed pressure, her tongue dancing along the crease between his lips, but not daring to slip inside. Running her hands up and through his hair she leaned forward, kissing his shoulder as she wriggled on his lap. Whoever she was, she was naked and aroused, and positioned just over his cock. He could feel her slickness as she settled her weight against him, and despite his wishes to the contrary, his body responded.

"Mmmmm," she purred, feeling him stir between her legs. Sitting up straight and bracing her hand on his shoulder, she scooted back on his lap until she was almost balanced on his knees. Her other hand then grasped his length, the leather of her glove cool and slick against him. For a moment his thoughts flashed to another woman, whose leather-robed hands would have been a blessing, and pressed upwards into her strokes.

"Tifa..."

The woman froze, her hand tightening around him.

Cloud cursed, congratulating himself on giving information away to this obviously obsessed stalker. _She already knows where you live, just go ahead and tell her you fantasize about your best friend so she can fly into a jealous rage!_ Isn't that what stalkers did? Kill off the competition? He growled at the thought. When he remained otherwise silent, she relaxed, and resumed stroking.

It made him angrier.

"That's not for you," he bit out, holding himself still, struggling not to respond.

She paused again, and he could almost see her head tilt to the side. Splaying her hand she allowed all five fingers to stroke individually up his length and tweak the tip, her body language fairly screaming that it certainly _seemed_ like his erection was for her.

He gave a sharp, frustrated shake of his head. " _I'm_ not for you." Arms straining, he pulled at the rope binding his hands. "Let me go."

There was a considering silence, and then her hand released his length, drifting to his shoulder as if to steady herself. Relaxing a fraction he waited for her to stand, then inhaled sharply when, instead, she leaned forward to lick his chest. Mouth open around his nipple she circled her tongue, coaxing his flesh into a hard pebble, then nibbling lightly at the fruit of her labor.

Cloud ground his teeth, hands clenching into fists. Planting his feet he bucked against her, like a horse trying to unseat its rider. "Get. Off." Her breath puffed against him in silent laughter, and he pulled so hard against his bindings that the chair squeaked in protest. "Not funny. I don't want this and I don't want you. Untie me."

Ignoring him, she slid forward on his lap, circling her hips against his arousal while her tongue laved his other nipple. Ever so slowly her mouth worked its way up to suck at his Adam's apple, letting him feel her smile against his skin when he swallowed. Unable to stop his body from responding he locked his jaw, determined to at least hold back his sounds of pleasure. Her attempts to kiss him were stonewalled, her tongue unable to breach his teeth, and after long seconds of trying, she huffed in defeat. His lips quirked slightly as he savored his small victory, then pressed into a tight line as her gloved hand found him again, this time to guide him inside her hot, moist center.

Shiva _it was good._ Her sheath was tight and eager around him, strongly persuading him to give in. _It was torture._ He was not a willing participant, this wasn't something he wanted. Breathing in sharply through his nose, nostrils flaring, he forced his body not to arch into the embrace of hers. Undeterred, she braced herself on his shoulders and began to move, slowly at first, but growing more frenzied and forceful. Small moans and sobbing gasps reached his ears as her excitement built, but he remained stonily silent. He knew she was close from the fine tremors in her thighs, the way her hands curled into fists. Spasming around his length she fell against him, her teeth closing sharply against his shoulder as she climaxed.

Cloud concentrated on keeping his body under control, when what it wanted was to succumb to the rhythmic caress of hers. Slowly he pulled back from the edge, then waited for her to calm, until her own breathing was quiet enough she would be able to hear. "Are you satisfied now?" he demanded through clenched teeth. "Have you had enough? I'm close enough to a SOLDIER to last all night, so by all means enjoy yourself. Use me. But what you have now is all you'll be getting." He roughly shoved his hips against hers for emphasis.

She responded with another low moan, apparently unaffected by his vitriol. Completely relaxed, she twined her arms around his neck, sought his mouth. He was having none of it, and snapped at both lips and fingers when they came too close. Another soft huff of impatience, and then she was leaning back as if considering what to do next. Slowly and carefully she stood, freeing his member and stepping away. Cloud flexed his fingers, anticipating freedom, only to clench them again when she dropped to her knees between his spread thighs.

"Oh _hell_ no," he gasped as her mouth closed around his tip, tongue a teasing swirl. Those gloved hands gripped his hips, her forearms pressing into his thighs as she fought to hold him still. Her lips slid down his length, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could, massaging him with her tongue and throat as she swallowed. He groaned, and flinched at the sound. The clinging grasp of her body had been bad enough, but this was almost impossible to resist. Hot. Tight. Wet. _Sucking_. "Stop it!" his voice was a shout, overly loud in the otherwise silent dark. She ignored him, and he bucked up into her face, trying to gain distance by giving her more than she could take.

She hummed in satisfaction, sending vibrations down his shaft and through his balls.

"Damn it!" Almost frantic now, unwilling to give in, he pulled at the ropes, arms turning first red, then white with strain and pressure.

His tormenter hummed again, nose brushing his root, tongue working furiously; and Cloud came, cursing, even as the rope broke.

For a moment everything stopped, as his hips arched up from the chair and white-hot pleasure flashed through him. It held him in its grasp for one, two, three beats of his heart and then let him go. The world strobed back into existence, his frame singing with pleasure and lethargy and lingering delight. At some point during the flood her mouth had eased away, her tongue painting him with soft, wet licks as he came down from his high. He moaned, long and low, deep in his throat, and she laughed in response.

"Not funny," he mumbled, "I'm dead here."

Another laugh, and then she was sitting on his lap again while nimble fingers made quick work of removing the blindfold. When she moved in for a kiss, he wrapped his arms around her, strained and stretched ties dangling from his wrists, and willingly accepted. Pretending to resist and deny his stalker-cum-kidnapper had taken a toll, stress and tension building to release in that one blaze of pleasure.

"You're very good at this game," Tifa whispered against his lips, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Mmm. But next time, I get to be the villain."


End file.
